One issue with communicating data over a wireless network is transmitting and receiving beacon frames. Often stations (STA) need to receive beacon frames from access points (APs) to communicate properly with the APs. Another issue with communicating data over a wireless network is that often more than one standard may be in use in a wireless local-area network (WLAN). Another issue is that often wireless devices need to conserve power for many reasons, including conserving batteries.
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods that allow access points to transmit beacon frames and base stations to receive beacon frames. There are also general needs for systems and methods that allow wireless communication devices to coexist with legacy devices and to conserve power.